


for a kiss

by arsenouselation



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock yearns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first slash(?) fic because I adore this pairing. Also, proof that I can also write semi-happy things.
> 
> edited as of 04/26/2015

* * *

for a kiss  
— _matt x foggy_ —

.

_« arsenous elation »_

* * *

Matt wants to kiss him raw.

This, he admits to himself as he listens to Foggy laugh. It is a vibrant sound at the edge of Matt's ears, so bright he thinks he can almost taste it in his tongue. Matt is used to the sensory overload, has learned how to tune them out for his own sanity. But at times like this, with Foggy sitting beside him at the rooftop, tipsy and happy; his skin prickling in the cold air that carries his warm breath that reeks of alcohol and the chicken sandwich he is eating; their elbows almost touching—this is something else entirely.

Foggy gestures grandly with his sandwich, his left hand rests on his thigh (Foggy's, not Matt's, although Matt wonders how it would feel if it is). He nudges their shoulders together, bringing his heartbeat closer to Matt. Makes it unbearable because the tips of Foggy's hair tickles his shoulder now, his voice vibrating through him, because Matt knows exactly where Foggy's mouth is and he might not catch himself on time. He's not even sure if he wants to.

"Hey, buddy are you okay?"

Matt nods and smiles, says that it's the liquor when it really, really is not. It is Foggy with his floppy hair and his familiarity, Foggy who has a warm laugh he will never find elsewhere. Briefly, Matt wonders if Foggy's laugh would taste like chicken and alcohol, or if it would taste like fire or something else.

"Foggy?"

Foggy, who has resumed his excited chatter, stops. He turns his face to Matt, the residue of euphoria still in his mouth. "Yeah?"

Matt leans in.

 


End file.
